The Anorexic: Needs to Stop!
When Chica dies in a car crash, it causes Xavier to cause trouble for the world. Biography Chica is driving to Prostitution, Inc. to work when suddenly she collides with an 18-wheeler. The Kahns rush to the Cloud City hospital where they say Chica died from her injuries. Ro Ro and Jaylin start celebrating while the rest of the family start to mourn. At her funeral, Xavier is taking her death the worst. He is acting out constantly and crying more than the rest of the funeral attendees. Ro Ro gives a few harsh words about Chica to the point where they threw him out. A week has passed and Xavier still hasn't gotten over her death. He decides to take action on her death and get back at everyone who mistreated her. He first starts with Anaya. Anaya goes to get in the shower and he empties her shampoo with yellow hair dye. When she gets out the shower and looks at her hair, it's as yellow as Jake's! Xavier then sets out to Jabari. Jabari has asthma so Xavier puts laxatives in it. Three minutes later after Jabari uses it, he has the atomic runs! Ro Ro is next on his list and he needs something for all the times Ro Ro mistreated Chica...and him. Xavier gets a giant jack-o-lantern and cuts a human-shaped hole in it. When Ro Ro is in his room, Xavier runs in a takes his hammer and runs downstairs. Ro Ro chases after him and Xavier hides behind the staircase. When Ro Ro gets all the way downstairs, Xavier batters him out of the palace wall into the pumpkin. Xavier then rolls the pumpkin down the gorge below Cloud City (the same gorge Jabari died in). Ice is next, only because Xavier doesn't like him. Xavier hauls a garbage truck on the side of the palace, then he runs to Ice's room. He bursts open Ice's door then jump kicks him out of the window, to which Ice falls in the garbage truck. Xavier then drives the truck to the garbage truck gorge and jumps out. Just when Ro Ro has finally escaped the pumpkin, he looks up and says, "Oh, shit!" and the garbage truck falls on him and explodes. Next up, Charles. Xavier takes a liposuction pump and fills Charles' leg with fat, and when Charles woke up, he could barely walk! Toy Ro Bo, is asleep in his animatronic form and Xavier unscrews his dick. When Toy Ro Bo woke up, he turned back into his human form and his dick fell completely off and he screams in horror. Jalen, Sindel, and Shao Kahn were the only Kahns not to feel Xavier's wrath. Xavier goes to Earthrealm and causes major damage. He blows up the Hoover Dam, carves his face into Mount Rushmore and blows up the Pentagon. Xavier is now classified as a domestic terrorist in the U.S. and a hero in Afghanistan. Outworld and Earthrealm are in terror and Xavier still doesn't feel better. Ro Ro, pissed off because he got thrown into a pumpkin and blown up, goes to the Cloud City cemetery to dig up Chica and resurrect her. It works out successfully and Ro Ro tells her to tell Xavier to stop being a bitch. She does but he's so damn stubborn he doesn't want to listen to her, and blamed her for her own death. Ro Ro, tired and sick of Xavier's bullshit, punches him into the gorge.